deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:-Ultimate1onskates-/Five Seals: Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Isaac Clarke
''-The following is based on a Crossover Fan-Fiction between Assassin's Creed Revelations and Dead Space 2'' Introduction Renaissances- rebirths in history, were very important at times. When spontaneous generation was believed. When televised programming was predicted to never pull in any success. When IBM wasn't as heavily invested in when it should have been. All of these are based on perceptions to our very existence as a whole. Our paradigms. How we percieve life. Clause One: Ezio Auditore It was the Renaissance of Europe in the 14th through 17th Centuries after Jesus the Christ was born, inducting the A.D.*Anno Domini* timespan. Dawning from Florence, Italy, the overlay of culture was carried by the strong belief in faith. Religion vexed the appearanced of modern merchants, painters, sculptors, architects, even scholars! The new standard was the perfection of an ordianary man. At the early stages of this new age came a young man who introduced himself as Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Ezio was a noble, second son of the Auditore family. Their nobility was false, as they only posed as noblemen to cover the truth that the Auditores were actually a clan of assassins. Unwary of his background the young Auditore comes to find all the males in his family dead; killed by associates of the Templar Order, a military order that had since became a corporate giant, striving to build humans into a flawless race. Angered by the Templars, Ezio learns of why his family was preyed upon by his uncle, Mario Auditore (who is also an asssassin). He is told that his relatives were involved in the Assassin Order, counter active ideologists opposing the Templars, who argued that humanity should course at its own pace, even if it is tainted with error. Being the last son of the noble family left alive, Ezio struggles for vengeance towards those who had wronged his loved ones. The decision to become a member of the Assassin Order final, he recieves training from residential mercenaries, along with training from currently active assassins as well. The Templar Order was his true enemy. They had to be punished. The civil warfare between the two superpowers continued. With the outlawed assassins at large, the otherwordly Templars and their motives were driven out of Italy, fufilling the goal of the Assassin Order, and protecting what remained of his family from anymore harm that could be done. During his time fighting against the Templars, Ezio discovered knowledge far beyond fiction. Accounts of superior beings creating the human species; encounters with ancient advanced technology. Overlooking what he had accomplished so far in life, Ezio ponders at what his life would have been if he hadn't ever joined the assassins. If he wasn't a murder who was infamous for killing other people. As a bout of depression harkens, he traces back to his ancestors' homeland Masyaf to uncover more of his lineage: 1511 A.D. The wind blows triumphantly as a lonesome assassin travels across a colossal diversity of terrain. Age corrodes the heroe's face with abrupt hair loss, wrinkled skin, and darkened spots etched to his skin. Confident, Ezio pulls his steed closely behind him, taking valuables with him for currency. Away from the west of Europe, he goes toward the opposite direction. Prepared, Ezio dresses in moderate fashion. Ivory-tinted robes tightly hugged his athletic shape with every step that he walked. A cape as white as milk draped from the left shoulder pad of his white robes. Glossy red decour lined his clothes of choice, bleeding onto his angelic attire with every lace. Moistened patches of greenery follow the stone road which leads him further east. As the sun sets before him, Ezio continues his passage to Masyaf. The place where his predecessors had originated from. Cloaked with white and red, the former assassin pushes forward. Daylight becomes scarce with nightfall drawing near. Hooves can be heard pounding the earthy stone to grains of dust. Ezio Auditore da Firenze races away into the dusk on his stallion, not turning back. Clause Two: Isaac Clarke A thick light had shone brightly in front of Ezio that same night while taking to bed on a grassy field. Twelve hours after he left his hometown, he was now at the foot of Italy, ready to cross the sea. Coastal lowlands made for simpler means of moving. The water's edge was closeby. Ezio was bothered by the brief sparkle of light more than once. He tossed around in his covers, sitting up in frustration. He saw it again. It spilled downwards with the force of a meteor, far more pale than any star in the dark heavens. " What. What is That!," he struggled to say under his strong accent. The fallen object became a threat when Ezio could notice it becoming larger. The bolt of illuminating hellfire hurdled too close for even his comfort. Too late. He snatched up his bedtime sheets in his arms and lept to his horse, waking him from his slumber. He called the drowsy horse by its name. " Ride Virgo! Ride! Ayah!" The prestine animal buckled together its legs before sprinting into a steadfast gallop. The coastline was right there. The peculiar particle of gleaming doom could be evaded. " Faster Virgo! Rapido!" Falling chunks of light loomed before them. Ezio's partner gave in. The horse shook him off after rearing up. Virgo's voracious whinnying stopped after his death. Side by side, both of them had fell unconscious. They were devoured by the meteorite. Dazzles of illumination swept over them. Giant, deformed hills of sandy beach waters slid beneath Ezio. Briney fountains of saltwater held a putrid taste to his lips. A man's body washed in front of Ezio, not dead, yet. It was dead alright. Wasn't it? "Is it still alive, but not alive at the same time?" The undead man was more of a beast when it tried to throw a hit at his acquaintance. Spikes of organic The hidden blades of Ezio struck first, dispatching the sudden attacker. The creature bellowed in remorse. It's skin was transparent, rendering its internal parts visible. Though it was dead, the hideous fiend smelt of rot. She, he, whatever it was, plumed a dying odor. Ezio rose into a defensive stance, he could see what had happened while he was unconscious all night. More like the one who had attacked him were sprawled out in shambles, already expunged by someone else. That someone else stumbled ahead of Ezio, whom saw the stranger as neither a foe or an ally. Concealed within his white sleeves, Ezio's hidden blades shrugged to the drifter(stranger). " Stay away! Who are you?" " Help. You've got to help me, please." Exasperated, the transient(stranger) sunk with a heavy twist of his neck. Vouching to help the atypical person in need, Ezio held the human on his knee-he wasn't in any condition to harm even a small insect. He was in distress. "Perhaps it is an escaped prisoner," thought Ezio. "A lost explorer." "What is your name nino?" he asked soothingly (ignoring vast deposits blood that spilled from the wierd man). No answer. Crued, scavenging vultures swooped below from the air. In circles, the feathered predators waited for the chance to dive into a meal. They kept their distance from the undead carrion, it was much too toxic for them to feast on. "My name? Isaac Clarke. That's my name. Isaac." Isaac bled out from every opened wound he wore on his damaged body. Confused, Ezio was stunned at Isaac's armor. It was unique. Maybe Isaac was just a distraction to Ezio. What if this foreigner was trying to send a message to him. A message of his forefathers. "Am I dead?" " Isaac? Where is it that you came from?" Isaac rolled his eyes to the clouds. Morning had emerged early. Locals from the area gathered around in awe. Men, women, children, household pets, and livestock watched. Anticipating what would happen. Flocks of vultures picked at the blood Isaac left behind. The gore was excessive. The carnage. Satifaction. " Titan Station." Clause Three: Borderland Piracy Before Isaac could drift into the great hereafter, his accomplice tended to him. He pryed the mechanized skin bonded to Isaac utilizing all his strength. He could not concur why he was helping him. It felt that he had known him forever. There was destinty in between them. Isaac groaned in agony. " Ack! Ah! Agh!!!!!!!" " Agh! Stop!" Tears swam down his pale cheeks from his crystal blue eyes. His teeth did the same. Gnashing. Gritting against eachother in angered frustration. The people that were still watching the unorthodox scene retreated a few paces back in disgust. Isaac's discomfort was unbearable. Some looked away. " Ah!," Isaac quit. Isaac's iron shell was peeled off. The encased metal screamed as it was stripped away. ''Creeaeak! Craaan! CReaachtKkkk! '' The audience was traumatized. Immense shrieks from the defeated armor pierced their ears. The noise revived Isaac-he was greeted by Ezio with a shake, who recovered his hearing. He was fascinated with Isaac. This was why he dared to save him. Under his armored carapace, more futuristic materials were seen. Objects that appeared to strictly exist in a child's imagination. The onlookers created a perimeter around Isaac, eager for what he had to present. " Where is this? Where's Stross? Where's Ellie? I have to know where they are," Isaac demanded to his crowd. Ezio retorted. " Nonsense, you need a good rest," he reassured Isaac. Isaac ignored Ezio's protest. " Ellie Langford! Have you seen this woman? Here!" Isaac pulled out a photograph from inside his spare clothing. He revealed it to his assembly. It was a picture, but at minute proportion. In the frames was a girl. She had luxurious, brown silk for hair. Her beauty was unmatched with any other woman. Ellie was found rather attractive by Ezio. " I-I am- I'm Very Serious," Isaac stammered, tears drenched his face. He continued to intrigue observers with his godly possessions, hoping for any answers. Isaac's belongings were scattered across the sand. Some were food and medical supplies; harmless. Others, were advanced weaponry. Deadly firearms. The show was short lived. Two men confronted Isaac, onlookers fled their presence in fear. Ezio hid behind Isaac, who was disorientated from a quick blow to the head. Raleigh Malpheri and Piyou Serrano confiscated the fortune. Malpheri grasped one of Isaac's trinkets. It was a rip of hardened fabric, a piece of what used to be his armor. " Yeah. Malpheri is not stupid. Piyou, take this." The shard was placed in Piyou's empty palms. " What should I tell Frei of this treasure?," Piyou winced. Raleigh mounted his hands atop of Serrano's. " Bring this to Frei and his soldiers at the docks, I will take care of our guests." A flash of meloncholy beseiged Raleigh. " I shall do just that, Malpheri," Piyou spat. His partner shifted his concern to Isaac when he left. Raleigh seized Isaac with five digits(fingers) mercilessly, choking him. Isaac could only gasp for air. Helpless. " Do you know who I am? Who are you, peasant," ordered Malpheri. " isaac clarke", pleaded Isaac. It was difficult for him to breathe. " isaac clarke." This made Raleigh hold Isaac even higher from the sandy floor. " You do not sound like an Italia man! Tell me! Where do you come from?" His hand acted as a guillotine, crushing Isaac's neck. Ezio took the spotlight. " He is of Persian descent," he told Raleigh. " Heir to the King's wealth, he is a prince!" He glanced to Isaac. " Isn't that right, Clarke?" Raleigh roared," I will hear from his story--- " I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, faithful guardian of Prince Clarke," he lied in a calm voice interrupting. He sharpened his tongue," If you don't unhand my prince, (he paused to build suspense) I have no choice but to give you an awry death. What...is ''your ''name?" " My name," he repeats the question long after he relinquishes Isaac's fractured neck. " Protector, you cannot know this low, in debt, piece of trash for what he is. Do You know him for sure?" " Is he so important that you need strangle him?," Ezio bickers. Malpheri withdraws the fingers he used to pulverize Isaac's neck, replacing the latter with a long, slender sword. Its sheathe was wielded by his other five digits. He heaves diagonally with the sword. Too precise for his challenger. " My name is Raleigh Malpheri. Your friend is responsible for the bounty of our captain," he told the Auditore this truth when a slab of his shoulder was discepted simultaneously. Raleigh's challenger was to his waist, trying to keep his shoulder in one cut. ( steak joke) " I said my name is Raleigh Malpheri," he states coldly. This turn, he rends the eyebrow of his challenger. Ezio clenches the abscence of flesh around his eye. His eyebrow hangs on Raleigh's narrow blade. Folicle by folicle, the hair is involuntarily torn from the face, uprooting nerves from the layers of skin that had grown for years. Now it is gone. Clotted waste drips from his exposed arteries; puss spewing. Even if dead on, Raleigh's second thrust with his sword was overdue. Ezio had shoved his fist to Malpheri's nose, split seconds ahead, shattering the delicate bone to oblivion. Raleigh's nose had nowhere to go but to splinter directly at his brain. He felt every ounce of the fatal infliction. Cartilage bristles lacerated him from the inside. A decimated congestion of meninge and brain matter rushed out of his mouth in a mute gag. Ezio overdid it when he jumped to midair. His boot smashed into Malpheri's windpipe. Ezio's kick to the throat caused his victim's spinal column to twist altogether. The spine then protruded from its body's back. Raleigh was eliminated. Ezio claims Malpheri's sword unfit for a man defeated in a quarry. He leaves the sheathe in last thoughts. Prince Clarke and the Protector clash with Frei's men when word circles of Raleigh's demise. Isaac amounted to Ezio putting his life on the line? Category:Blog posts